beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcie Collins
This roleplay character belongs to thefallensiennasky. Character History ''Darcie Annabeth Bennet was born on October 1st 1985 on the day of an eclipse, she was believed to have been the daughter of Noah Bennet. But it is revealed when she reads her file that her life was a lie. '' Unable to cope with two daughters under the age of four, her mother had given Darcie to Noah to be raised away from her biological father; Robert Bishop. This revelation meant that she was also the younger sister of Eleanor Zoe Bishop also known as Elle. Annalynn didn't trust Bob with their daughters but calming that she couldn't cope with the two daughters, Bob insisted that Noah would be happy to take one to raise. Bob had never thought that Darcie was his and so was happy to give her away in the end. '' ''Instead of being angry when she found out, Darcie accepted that her mother had given her the best life possible. Along with a loving family and not a dysfunctional one like the Bishops. '' ''When Darcie was adopted by Sandra and Noah Bennet officially when she was five shortly before they adopted Claire and a year before Lyle joined them. '' ''Years passed and on Darcie's twenty first birthday, along with most of the world, she witnessed a solar eclipse that ignited her ability. '' ''Unlike Elle, Darcie's ability came from her naturally empathetic self and she was gifted with the ability of empathic mimicry, the ability to copy others abilities. Learning that Claire had an ability, Darcie worked with Noah to preserve her sister's safety, even disappearing with her to the Petrellis. '' ''Four months after Peter nearly blew up and Nathan flew away with him. Darcie was in hiding. Originally with Candice, who was going by Michelle and Sylar, she had went to get groceries before coming back as Sylar killed Candice. Darcie didn't show any emotion when Sylar turned his attention to her and she then followed him to keep an eye on him for an unseen force. '' ''On the night that he killed Alejandro Herrera, Darcie went to Sylar's room and helped him get rid of the body whilst Maya was sleeping. Afterwards, Darcie couldn't fight her attraction to Sylar and the pair slept together. However whilst he slept, Darcie left and went to Rene. Unable to cope with helping dispose of a body, she asked him to erase Sylar from her mind and everything they had done. Once it was done, Darcie returned to Sandra, Claire and Lyle. '' ''A few weeks later, Darcie came face to face with Sylar and Elle, as they came to her family home. Sylar was somewhat surprised to see she was a Bennet, as well as unable to remember him. At that point, it was known to the Bennets and Elle, that Elle and Darcie were sisters. When Hiro teleported Sylar and Elle away, Darcie knew she would never see her sister again. '' ''A couple of months later, she found out that she was pregnant, she still had no idea who the father was. On December 9th 2007, Darcie gave birth to '''Noah Gabriel Bennet '(later Gray). She adored being a mother. When Gabriel returns, he originally tries to kill her but cannot bring himself to do it when he hears a crying baby. He asks how old her son is, Darcie tells him and Gabriel deducts that Noah is his son. '' Two days before Noah's third birthday, it is revealed to the world of the evolved humans existence. '' ''On June 13th 2014, Darcie, Gabriel and Noah attended the Summit. Gabriel went to get something for Noah when an explosion ripped through the Summit. Noah's ability of creating a force-field saved Darcie and several others. Holding her son to her, Darcie watched in horror as the happy, fun filled day changed into terror and fear in a matter of moments. ''A day later, she was informed that Gabriel and Claire were amongst the dead. Feeling her heart breaking, Darcie had to carry on for her son and a year later, her adoptive father led her into a fight to save evolved humans and the world from an upcoming disaster dubbed the H.E.L.E (Human Extinction Level Event). '' ''During the fight, she met Luke Collins and briefly remembered him from the Summit where Noah and Luke's son Dennis bonded. When Luke goes to sacrifice himself, Darcie stops him and takes his hand to heal him as they both take on the power of solar flare and forcing Luke to control his ability. After Malina and Tommy save the world with the help of Noah Sr as a conduit between them, Darcie was happy to know that she had named her son for the only father she had known and the man who saved the world. She also set about helping Luke to control his ability properly and sometime later, the pair marry. '' Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Non-canon heroes Category:Non-canon heroes reborn